1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a wide display unit and a method of controlling a wide display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the technology of mobile communication terminals has been rapidly developed new, technologies for checking an image such as a picture and receiving Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) using the mobile communication terminals have been also developed.
Accordingly, a display unit for the mobile communication terminal has been developed in a wide form so as to give greater satisfaction to a user in providing multimedia data such as images or digital multimedia broadcasting.
However, the wide form of display unit is generally unsatisfactorily used except when viewing the multimedia data and does not provide an effective interface to the user.